


El escusado japonés

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya y sus posaderas descubren las maravillas de los inodoros nipones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El escusado japonés

Lo mejor —o lo peor— de tener como amigo a un niño acabado de llegar de Japón es la posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con sus raíces culturales. Tatsuya llegó a Estados Unidos cuando era muy pequeño y lo que sus padres le cuentan no satisface su curiosidad. Solo rememoran películas, canciones, sucesos políticos y económicos… Todo lo que a un niño de diez años como Tatsuya no necesita saber. Si al menos pudiese leer kanji, podría buscar información en Internet. Pero ni eso. A duras penas sabe escribir su nombre.

Quiere saber  _cómo_  es Japón y por qué despierta tanta fascinación entre los extranjeros. Gracias a Taiga por fin puede saberlo.

—¿Japón? —Taiga camina a su lado, sujetando un perrito caliente con una mano y el balón de baloncesto con otra— Pues es más… no sé cómo decírtelo… ¿japonés?

Sabe que Taiga no es lo que se dice elocuente, y hasta cierto punto le parece que eso tiene su gracia, pero en aquel momento Tatsuya se frustra y suelta un suspiro. Quizás uno demasiado largo y pesado, a juzgar por la cara preocupada y  _culpable_  de Taiga.

Tatsuya tiene que moderar más sus emociones si no quiere ofender a Taiga.

—¿Allí hay algo que aquí no haya? —Tatsuya pregunta con su voz más amable y limpia con el pulgar la mancha de mostaza en la barbilla de Taiga.

—Mmmm —Taiga da un bocado descomunal al perrito caliente, que desaparece del mundo terrenal para acabar en el agujero negro que comienza dentro de su boca—, los váteres aquí son raros. No me gustan. Están mucho mejor allá.

—¿Los váteres? ¿Los inodoros? —Tatsuya levanta la ceja y Taiga asiente con la cabeza.

De todos los datos interesantes que Taiga podría contarle, va y se tiene que quedar con ese. Mejor eso que nada.

—¡Sí, sí, los “idonoros”! —Taiga asiente con la cabeza con una energía que Tatsuya creía reservada para el baloncesto— Verás, te sientas y está así como calentito. Luego hay un chorro que hace ¡GUAAA! —agita los brazos ante la mirada atenta e inquieta de Tatsuya— y te limpia todo.

—¿Qué es lo que te limpia? —Tatsuya se detiene en medio de la calle.

No quiere pecar de dramático, ni mucho menos, pero le resulta  _imposible_ caminar e imaginarse lo que Taiga le describe.

—Pues el pompis.

Tatsuya no da crédito a lo que oye,  _no puede_ , y cuando llega a casa y  se sienta sobre la tapa gélida del inodoro, no puede evitar recordar las palabras de Taiga. Ojalá sean ciertas.

* * *

 La llegada de Shuu a Los Ángeles es como un soplo de aire fresco para Tatsuya y una bendición para Alex. No es ningún secreto que Alex sea una friki de lo japonés, y aunque Tatsuya ya está más que acostumbrado a sus preguntas extrañas  (“¡pero no mal intencionadas, te lo juro!”), a Shuu le hacen sudar la gota gorda.

—Oye, Shuuzou —Alex se sienta en uno de los bancos de la cancha, menos cansada de lo que debería estar tras una tarde entera jugando, y abre una lata de Bepsi—, ¿es cierto lo de los inodoros japoneses? ¿Lo de que tienen musiquita y te calientan solos la tapa?

Shuu mira a Tatsuya.

Tatsuya evita los ojos suplicantes de Shuu. Esta vez no lo va a poder ayudar. Más que nada porque, aunque mantenga su fachada tranquila e indiferente, _necesita_  saber si lo que Taiga le había contado en su día no era más que la exageración de un niño fantasioso.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —Shuu tan sincero como siempre. Sus palabras, sin ningún tinte de amabilidad, van derechas a la vergüenza de Tatsuya.

—Shuu, Alex nunca ha estado en Japón y solo quiere aprender. Me parece un halago que se interese tanto por nuestra cultura —Tatsuya deslumbra con su mejor sonrisa a Alex y, sobre todo, a Shuu.

Shuu nunca se puede resistir a esa sonrisa, así que muy a su pesar les cuenta con todo lujo de detalles el mecanismo de los inodoros japoneses. Les habla de los botones, de cómo se puede regular la presión del chorro, de la música ambiental.

La expectación crece tanto en Alex como en Tatsuya.  _Tienen_  que ir a Japón y comprobarlo por sí mismos.

* * *

Tatsuya no es impresionable. No lo es. De veras.

—Muro-chin, ¿estás bien? Llevas veinte minutos ahí dentro. Quiero hacer pis. Muro-chin.

El cuarto de baño del dormitorio de la residencia de Yosen tiene uno. Un inodoro de esos de los que tanto ha oído hablar a lo largo de su vida. Posa sus nalgas en la tapa con la expectación de encontrarse con algo templado, agradable.

Presiona los botones. Uno es el famoso chorro, ¡el chorro!, que apunta con una precisión envidiable a la parte más oscura de Himuro, aparte de su alma. El agua lo golpea con demasiada fuerza, pero no importa porque es cuestión de trastear con más botones para disminuir la potencia. Le da a otro botón y suena música relajante.

—Muro-chin, responde. Muro-chiiiin.

—¡Un momento, Atsushi! —las palabras de Tatsuya se funden con la musiquita relajante. Eso, junto al  _plop plop_  ocasional, es el sonido de la armonía.

Japón es increíble. Le alegra estar de vuelta en casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha gustado mucho describir a Himuro cagando.


End file.
